muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mr. Callahan
Attention This page needs actual information (it's just an image, with no real explanation of who or what Mr. Callahan is), and the tag was added before the talk box was integrated into the attention template. May I go so far as to suggest that, if a page contains no actual text, just an image or a performer box and categories, that the need for an attention tag is self-evident in those cases? Though now that the box exists that way, I usually try to include something in the tag or edit summary. In contrast, a page like Western could use an explanation. The page needs work, but I don't know what work Guillermo had in mind when he added the tag, and in fact I'm not sure if the page is even needed in light of Category:Westerns, since most of the stuff on there could be moved to Sinister Sam and Bad Bart et. al. Andrew Leal (talk) 06:31, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :Okay, now I know he appeared in UK Spots only on Muppets Tonight, but that page description still feels vague. Were the hands the only things shown? Though silent, does Mr. Callahan have any personality, anything known about him ala Ned Shimmelfinney through the reactions of others, or is he just there? The only other page to mention this guy is Episode 206: Paula Abdul. Was this his only appearance, his only appearance outside of UK spots, or just the only one added? I see the page is also listed under "Muppets Tonight" sketches. Is that an accurate term for these bar skits, and if so, shouldn't the description on the UK spot page be added here? I'm befuddled. Andrew Leal (talk) 17:16, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::Aaaand while the Wiki was eating my post (a Toshiba ad came up deleting everything), Danny solved most of my questions. Though I'm still unclear on the sketch designation. It's readily apparent why The Swedish Chef is under both sketches and characters, but less so with Callahan. Andrew Leal (talk) 17:18, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, this shouldn't be under sketches, I agree. By the way, the reason why the description is vague is because the skits themselves are kind of odd and vague. -- Danny (talk) 17:20, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::::These sketches were definitely... sketches. In the same way that The Swedish Chef is a character and also the description of his series of recurring sketches. ::::I've been meaning to add to this page, but I've been waiting until I made it through all my MT episodes. I've also never found a list of which episodes these sketches appear in either on Erik or Bill Sherman's pages. -- Scott (talk) 17:41, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::But the Swedish Chef is clearly the star of his sketches. Apparently it's Callahan's perspective, but as far as I can tell from reading the additions, he's a supporting player at best. Why use this as the sketch page, as opposed to "Clueless and Polly in Diner" or whatnot? Was any label indicated in the show itself? Andrew Leal (talk) 17:44, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, that's why I took the MT Sketches category tag out. I wouldn't call these sketches "Mr. Callahan". -- Danny (talk) 17:45, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Callahan is the star of these sketches. I'll post some videos later. What should we call these sketches? -- Scott (talk) 17:51, 11 July 2006 (UTC)